To Tame a Wildflower
by Venomous Macabre
Summary: Marriage? To another noble? Kent shuddered at what was to come. Hector/Lyn Kent/Lyn friendship


So, uh, this is my first time in a while writing a fanfiction—and first time writing in the Fire Emblem category. I'll prolly update this again... just don't get your hopes too high. I usually don't do this.

Though, I would like to say I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while, even though it's so stupid. I imagine Lyn's had situations like these, not as severe probably, where Sacaen customs clashed with Lycia's. Also, I like LynxHector. They're funny together, I think.

Disclaimer!: I do not own anything here. D: Don't sue me!

--

_Kent's Log:_

_Marriage. _

_I truly believe that Lady Lyndis has no idea what she's getting into. When I confronted her with the facts, she merely laughed and said:_

_"Well, if they could accept Hector in court, I shouldn't be a problem!" _

_I admire Milady's resilience to stay with someone she loves so dearly, but after the previous attempt had failed so miserably, I sincerely doubt that teaching her proper etiquette now would prove to be successful. _

_Still, with the title of Lady of Ostia soon to be hers, maybe it'll be enough motivation to be polite at least around public—well, not that. Not the proper word. --Less--informal. She's always a bit too honest and touchy. --Well, it managed to capture many friendships. Maybe with a little teaching by me, she'll be able to earn the nobles' trust as well._

_Lady Lyndis has always been a determined woman. _

--

"Lady Lyndis!"

The call seemed to be in vain, as he received no response as he bounded through the corridors of Castle Caelin. The woman seemed to have wandered off after another lecture from the chancellor in the middle of his regular speeches. He had been taking notes of what she needed to improve on and had missed her escape. Naturally, upon realizing that she had slipped out as well, the chancellor had ordered him to find the blade lord.

When Lady Lyndis wasn't checking on her ailing grandfather, it was very unlikely that his lady would remain indoors. With her homelands being Sacae, she wasn't too used to staying inside for long periods of time. Especially on a day like this, where the weather was warm, with just a touch of the gentle Sacaen wind blowing through from the east. It was one of these days that Caelin's wildflower would be outdoors.

Unfortunately, the last thing he had expected was the foul stench of decomposing, burning flesh as he stepped into the courtyard. Among the brightly colored vegetation that castle gardeners had so intricately planted, was a small fire burning in the center of the cobblestone pathways. He scrunched his nose for a moment as he cautiously took his time over to the spot.

At a closer look, he noted that the burning flesh seemed to be a boar with one of its legs missing—and Kent dreaded to know where it was. The redhead wouldn't have a privilege though as he noticed the hunched form of the future Lady of Ostia. Her slender back was turned from him, he could see her arms hastily moving back and forth in the same motion—a cutting motion.

"... M-milady?" He stuttered out and the green-haired woman whirled her head over to see. Normally, those bright eyes would lighten any kind of mood—but not when she was the direct cause of the distress.

"Oh, hi, Kent!" Much to his own disgust, she showed the boar leg to him in some kind of offer. He resisted the urge to vomit, something that his princess seemed to notice. "Oh. ... I just happened to see it in town and it was a pretty big one. It didn't look to be owned by anyone and some of the villa--"

The knight commander could only sigh, rubbing his temple in frustration. "Lady Lyndis..." he planted a seat next to the noble and tried to find the right words. Offending the woman was the last thing he wanted. "As a noble lady—people don't exactly expect you to go out and kill boars. You run our country and in return, there are people to deliver your food for you."

The green-haired frowned, remaining quiet for several moments as she cut the deteriorating meat off the bone. Her eyebrows furrowed together, concentrating on whatever thoughts lingered after his statement. For a moment, he thought that he may have offended the woman, but she would soon respond. "Wouldn't it be better if we just did our own share of work?" she asked suddenly, surprising him for a moment. "If there's one thing we should have learned in that battle against Nergal was that anyone's worth is determined by actions. If I were to just sit idly by and not be in the front lines with the people than am I really worthy enough to be royalty?"

He stared at her for quite a while, his large brown eyes wide. Kent was at a sincere loss of words, truly soaking in the words. It was those words that went entirely against the system that had been in Lycia for generations, but it brought him thoughts about their campaign. Their routines depended on turns of who did what and it didn't exclude the lords. Even their brilliant tactician that had lead them to victory was a simple peasant in the beginning.

Nay, if it weren't for knowing about Lyn's blood, Kent would've never known of Lady Caelin's valor.

But—would that justify killing a boar and then cooking it for all the nobles to see, just a few months away from marrying Ostia's Marquess? No, it certainly wouldn't. "I understand, but--"

He stopped when he heard roaring laughter just a few feet away, both veterans turning their heads to see the visitor. Upon spotting the blue-haired man, Lyn immediately jumped to her feet, rushing over to Hector's side with a warm smile. The two shared an embrace and walked away from the courtyard, the noble lady giving a wave and a "I'll talk to you about this later, okay?!" all the while forgetting the currently roasting boar. The knight ran a gloved hand through his short hair. He would let this slide for now, hearing the pair's laughter echo in the hallways.

In bed, Marquess Hausen was probably smiling. That's all that mattered for the time being.

--

So, yeah, this probably came out a little too crappy. O I was originally just gonna make it a comic (which I probably will anyway), but I felt like writing today. Lyn seems a little too OOC I think—though I can't be sure. Can't say about Hector, cuz well, he never spoke, but he'll show up again if I continue.


End file.
